


It's almost love

by Nicohehe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicohehe/pseuds/Nicohehe
Summary: Just soft sex with John ten
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It's almost love

🎤🐔I CAN HEAR IT CALLING LOVING THE WAY YOU WANNA TALK TOUCH ME TEASE ME FEEL ME UP


End file.
